Timeless memories
by doomreaper
Summary: Sirius will get harry to safety and to live a life his parents wanted.


It was cold and dark and smelly but that was the least of his problems. He needed to get harry away. He would care for the sweet boy who was like his own son and fulfil the last wishes of his departed best friends. That much he knew but how. He needed to escape Azkaban. Thank merlin he was a black trained in the mind arts from before he could even properly remember. That helped immensely. What was better was the only people who knew the true extent of his powers were either dead or couldn't betray him as of their allegiance to lord black. He didn't know what he would do without his occulemency and even then he was still plagued by the terrors. It was worse in the first few days where the memories of his rotten childhood would come back but know after two years he was safe from the very worst now only his doubts and guilt would arise in their presence. Quickly he cleared his mind plotting. He knew harry was going to be with Lily's sister but that was no good the woman had turned bitter that lily had all that she had ever wanted happiness. He used legilimency on the woman the minute she had bad mouthed his best friend. Petunia lived with her abusive husband who only cared for normalcy and so needed something on which he could take his anger on – his darling wife. She lavished attention upon her only son in hopes he would grow up sweet and save her from her troubles. He knew he had to do so. The only people who could help harry was him. Remus was far too gone in Dumbledore land to care. He was sad that that was the destiny of his dear friend he missed him badly. Andy knew of the switch but she was unable to tell. When he had tea with her and was playing with dear Dora she had used legilimency on him as one of her tests just as she had often did with James and him to test their barriers. Sadly he being completely enamoured by the young metamorphogi in front of him hadn't noticed and soon Andromeda knew all. He had her make a Crare vow. A vow which meant that you couldn't tell anyone the secret without express permission also the memory would have a guardian from the vow keeper. Suddenly it came to him there was a simple way out his dog form was unrecognised by the people all he had to do was climb in on the ministers boat on his monthly trip and hide. When he got back he had to go the Marauders Haven his house that no one but lily and Andy knew off and get his spare wand. He had always found it weird that two wands accepted him. His first was off dragon heartstring holly 10 half inches his second was a rosewood grim fur 11 ½ inches lined with tanzanite stoned inside - the black family wand . Oddly enough the back family wand was a better match for him yet he never used determined to never need his fathers present to him at the early age of 4. – He had a strange relationship with his father. He knew whilst his father didn't care he respected for the fact that he was so close to Arcturus Regulus black lord black was Sirius grandfather and loved Sirius to bits. When he died in his will he left everything including lordship to Sirius at age 10. He was a powerful man who looked exactly like Sirius. Also he wasn't as dark and power hungry as the rest of the family. The only reason why Orion Back was the way he was came down to Cassiopeia Sewlyn wanted her only son as her legacy. Sadly when he had died old Cassie decided she would look after it until that mutt is of age and then proceeded to kick Andromeda and his granddads brother off the tree-he would rescue harry and take him far away.

For days he planned and plotted. He would get harry out of that hell hole and he was going to do it and harry would be prepared for his life. All he had to do was get harry and take him to Ironclaw a personal friend of him and James where they would get harry checked and ready to get him raised as a proper lord who would make his best friends and him proud. He would make allies and friends all over the globe and be the happy child should be.


End file.
